She's A Girl, So What?
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: Akira is finding love, Akari has found a friend, Kaga's found someone to perv on, Hikaru found a confidant, Tsutsui was literally dragged into this, Yuki is there for the hell of it, Waya had to be added somewhere and there's two stunned OC's. Not yaoi
1. Chapter One: Someone Just Like Me

**A/n: This is my first HnG fic. Hope you like!**

**_Chapter One: Someone Just Like Me_**

Touya Akira was sitting down in his usual spot in his father's Go salon. He was sitting and waiting for a certain two-toned haired boy, who was usually seated right across from the Touya boy.

But today, par usual, he was late…

Again.

Hikaru was wandering down the street. He had no idea how Akari had managed to get him to agree to go on a shopping trip with her, when he could've been playing Go. He sighed a dreary sigh thinking about Akira, who would be sitting at the salon waiting for him, and only him. Not in that way, of course. The only reason they played each other was because their skills were of the same level.

Most of the time that is.

When Hikaru managed to tune back into what Akari was saying, he thought he heard the word "exchange student".

"Pardon me?" Hikaru yelled suddenly. Akari stared, blinked and then sighed exasperatedly.

"I said I am having an exchange student stay at my house for a while. There was a plea out for a house for the student to stay at. You see, they are in the upcoming Go tournament," Akari said slowly, making sure Hikaru was following every word.

Hikaru's brain went into overdrive. The next tournament was ones for kids aged between twelve and eighteen. And most people that competed in these were male. Hikaru didn't want to imagine what would happen if Akari was left alone in her house with some fifteen year old play boy. He shuddered at the thought he wished he hadn't had.

"I think they said her name was Ayame, and her brother is staying at Tsutsui's house."

Wait a minute, thought Hikaru. _She?_

"It's a girl?" Hikaru asked plainly.

"Yep, she is a girl!" Akari smiled. "And if you were listening before, I wanted to go and buy her a nice gift. Kind of like a good luck thing. She is arriving today, and all!"

And with that in mind, Hikaru was dragged into the nearest female clothing store, all the while blushing insanely.

An hour or so later, Hikaru ran out, pulling Akari with him. Ayame, or whatever her name was, had a nice new outfit, which looked too cute on Akari. (A/n: like with exchange students, you get to know what kind of size they wear, so just in case, you can get them clothes and stuff… At least, my friends' exchange student did that: .sweat drop. :)

"Why are we leaving? I didn't even get to see about outfits for myself!" Akari whined.

"Yeah, well, if you had middle-aged ladies coming up and asking you if you had lost your mother or if you waiting for your girlfriend, you'd want to leave too!" Hikaru still hadn't gotten over the "incident" in the underwear department.

Akari looked at the time.

"I'd best be getting home. I have to make dinner! Bye, Hikaru! See you at school!" Hikaru wondered how a girl could yell so loudly from across the street without getting a sore throat.

Wait, if Akari was going home to make dinner…

It meant it was only four o'clock. Akira would still be at the salon, and he and Hikaru could play.

That is, if Akira hadn't gotten pissed at Hikaru for taking so long and left…

"Geez Louise!" Hikaru yelled as he took the next right turn, and ran full speed to the salon.

Akira had no idea why he was still there. He'd been waiting only four hours… Yeah, he thought. That's right, _only_ four hours…

His paradox of thinking was disrupted when he heard the door open.

"Hikaru?" Akira asked quietly.

Then in bustled what seemed to be a cute and happy couple who sat at the Go table next to Akira.

"Hi there," said the male. "We're new here," he smiled. The couple didn't seem to be that old. The male was at the most eighteen, and girl couldn't be older than Shindou.

"I'm Matsuko," the male said.

_Ko?_ Thought Akira. -ko was used as an ending on female's names to mean "child of ". But this was a male, and that meant that the parents had used it as a diminutive. That's weird…

"And this is Ayame, my little sister."

The girl sitting beside the male smiled slightly and went back to being very silent. Now that they mentioned it, the two people did look incredibly alike. The girl's amethyst coloured eyes were the same shape as the boy's almond coloured ones. Their faces were the same as the others in shape, except the girl's had more of a girly look to it.

Akira was mentally beating himself up for thinking they were a couple. He should've known better.

The young girl suddenly spoke up.

"You're Touya Akira, aren't you?" Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Akira began to think about how she didn't know, and then he remembered what the male had said earlier.

"_We're new here…"_

Akira assumed they meant at that Go salon, but maybe they meant that area, or maybe even in Japan.

"Yes, I am, Miss Ayame," Akira was thankful he remembered her name. She smiled happily and her brother looked dumbstruck.

"Omigosh, you are!" he yelled.

The girl, Ayame, was suddenly less nervous about being there.

"My father knows yours!" she giggled happily, in the same way that girls do when they find out something very coincidental.

"Oh really?" Akira said slowly, hoping he didn't sound rude. He was known for his very calm demeanor and mannerisms.

"Yes, he sure does! He'll be present at the upcoming tournament!"

Akira was confused. Only the top Go players heard about upcoming tournaments. Akira knew for fact that the tournament wasn't for a month.

"How did you know about that?" he demanded. Ayame's eyes widened.

"Meijin Touya told my father about it. My brother and I are entered in it."

Oh, so that was how she knew…

"Sorry about the outburst," Akira apologized. He thought the only fifteen year olds her knew that were serious about playing Go, were Hikaru and himself. And more importantly, most of the people in Go tournaments were male. Obviously not a fact anymore, was it?

"May I play you?" Ayame asked suddenly.

Akira was surprised. He hadn't expected _her _to ask to play. He more expected her brother, Matsuko to. He began debating about whether to play her with all he had, or with only a little of his strength.

"She's a hard person to beat, I promise you… Our current score is Ayame: 52 wins, 17 ties and 1 loss, and me: 1 win, 17 ties and 52 losses," Matsuko laughed.

Ayame giggled.

How could such a weak looking girl possess so much power? Akira asked himself.

And before he knew it, he was thrown headlong into a game of Life or Death.

Tsutsui was waiting for Kaga to finish his time at the Shougi club.

After all, Kaga was supposed to come and pick up Matsuko, who was Tsutsui's newest resident.

Since it was a –ko name, Tsutsui figured it was girl. So did Kaga, and that was Kaga's soul reason for offering to come.

"I'm out Tsutsui. Now let's go and pick up that chick!" Kaga rambled as he pulled Tsutsui towards the closest door and dragged him to the Meijin Touya's Go salon.

When Hikaru arrived, he found Touya playing a match with a girl.

Aah, a new trainee for Akira to train up! Hikaru thought. That was not the case.

The girl, who Akira had been calling Ayame whenever it was her move (A/n: as in saying "Ayame, it's your move") was winning.

At her 122nd move, she was conquering the board, leaving Akira in the wake of her dust.

The male standing behind "Ayame", who, Hikaru figured, was probably her boyfriend, was mouthing "eat her dust".

This would've been highly unusual, if, and only if, Hikaru hadn't watched a special match between Meijin Touya and a pro called Kiriin, and took notice that when Kiriin beat the Meijin, he mouthed "eat my dust".

Wasn't Akari talking about having an exchanged student named Ayame?

Akari was about to walk into the Go salon, when she saw Tsutsui (still being dragged by Kaga) about to enter too.

"Oh, hello there. You're Shindou's friend… Akari, right?" Kaga said, smirking. Akari was surprised by this, but dismissed the fact as a sudden abnormality.

Tsutsui looked very uncomfortable.

"Ummm… Kaga, why are you at a Go salon. I thought you hated Go?" Akari asked.

Kaga opened his mouth to answer, but Tsutsui answered for him.

"I have an exchange student who is here for the next tournament. Kaga was helping me come to pick them up."

"Oh yeah, you have an exchange student too!" Akari remembered him telling her.

"Yeah, well let's go pick 'em up!" Kaga yelled and the threesome entered through the door.

"I won!" Ayame stood up and cheered. Hikaru couldn't believe it.

The girl had played like a pro, and had beaten Touya.

Hikaru walked over to comfort his friend.

"It's okay; everyone has an off day where they lose. You lost to me remember?" he tried to make the situation better, but a part of him told him he was making it worse.

He should've listened to that part.

"You think I was having a bad day when I played you with all I had? You bastard, Hikaru!" Akira hit Hikaru on the side of the face.

Hikaru shut up. He knew he deserved it.

Ayame was about to cry. She knew that Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira were rivals, but they were also quite good friends. She hadn't meant to make them fight.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet tone, which made not only the Touya boy look up, but the Shindou kid did to. "I never wanted to make you doubt your abilities. I'm so sorry…" A single tear fell from Ayame's cheek.

Akira began to have doubts about his explosion on Shindou.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said softly, as he walked over to Ayame, who was now crying a river of tears.

He wrapped a friendly arm around her and whispered something in her ear.

She looked up slowly, nodded and ran to her brother and hugged him.

Matsuko was stunned. What could the Touya kid had said to his sister to make her act that way?

Akira didn't regret any of the words.

"_Never doubt in your abilities. It makes you act like a monster to the ones you love."_

**A/n: This is chapter one up! Yay! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. This may be a bit jumpy from time to time, and I may point out the obvious a lot in this, but it makes the storyline come together. Not telling the pairings, and if you're wondering about people, well… That's part of my new story structure plan. At each time there has to be at least three different plots going. You should guess who the people are eventually… When that part comes together…**

**TTFN!**

**Kawatta-chan**


	2. Chapter Two: A Girl Called Iris

**A/n: This is chapter two, up just for you… One review, so I'll just write this while I'm on a roll.**

**_Chapter Two: The Girl Called Iris_**

Akira didn't regret any of the words:

_Never doubt any of your abilities. It makes you act like a monster to the ones you love._

* * *

When Kaga, Tsutsui and Akari entered the room, everything was quiet and all they could see was this girl hugging some guy. 

Kaga immediately thought that this was Tsutsui's exchange student and dropped Tsutsui like a hot rock.

But we know better, don't we children?

"Hi there," a tall, somewhat (A/n: yeah, somewhat) attractive guy was standing behind Matsuko. Ayame looked at the man.

Did she know him?

"I'm Kaga, and over there is Tsutsui. Nice to meet you little lady."

Ayame felt her cheeks go hot and red. She had known this guy for all of twenty seconds and he was flirting with her.

What nerve, she thought stubbornly.

Then she realized what was going on. Her home was with Fujisaki Akari for the next month or so. Matsuko's home was with a guy called Tsutsui.

Maybe this man is Tsutsui's friend, who thought Matsuko was a girl and came to make a move on him…

* * *

"I'm Ayame," the girl pointed to herself. "That is Matsuko." 

Kaga's jaw dropped. The person she was pointing to was an incredibly handsome… MAN! But they did share a lot of features between them…

"I'm Tsutsui," Tsutsui greeted his new housemate, that is, after he got up off of the floor. Matsuko was rather happy to go with Tsutsui, not Kaga.

Another person was sanding next to the ashamed Kaga. A girl.

"Fujisaki Akari?" Ayame asked, unsure.

"Yes?" the girl replied.

"Oh, hi there. I am Ayame!" Akari felt the girl come over and glomp her. Damn she is bouncy, Akari thought. Almost like Hikaru…

* * *

Akira was currently studying the mannerisms of the (wo)man who had beaten him. She was very friendly and seemed to be quiet happy a lot of the time. 

And she's cute, thought Akira. Then he realized what he was thinking and mentally scolded himself. He couldn't think _that way _about the "enemy".

Maybe she's not the enemy, the other half of his mind tried to argue. But the first side won, hands down.

Akira continued to watch her until the sun disappeared behind the many building in Japan's cities, and everyone left.

* * *

It was a girl's night at Akari's. Ayame was learning all about her new friend, and Hikaru, and Tsutsui, and Kaga, and some guys named Waya and Yuki, and Akira…

In exchange, Akari was learning about life in Kyoto, Ayame's brother and father, and Ayame's hobbies.

"I love to sing," Ayame confided. She knew most pro Go players didn't do anything other than Go, but she loved to sing.

"Sometimes when I'm playing, I will hum a song. That's if it is a game against someone. If not, then I'll sing out loud!" Ayame giggled.

Akari wondered why Hikaru couldn't be as carefree as Ayame was about Go…

At least, he wasn't anymore.

Tsutsui was playing a game of Go against Matsuko and Kaga was watching. Pretty normal for the girls to have more fun. (A/n: COZ GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN:.dances.:)

* * *

The next day was school. 

Yip-bloody-E, thought Hikaru. Akari was supposed to meet him at the gate. But she was no where to be seen.

This feels like Deja-vu of three years ago…

Then he spotted her. Walking across the grounds with that Ayame girl.

"Hey Hikaru!" Akari yelled out. She dragged Ayame over to Hikaru and they both smiled.

"Good morning Hikaru!" Ayame said, politely.

This girl is always so polite, Akari thought.

Maybe she'll ease up when she goes to the Go salon after school...

* * *

School, which was the last thing on Touya Akira's mind, passed quickly, and he was at the Go salon quite soon. Lucky for him!

Maybe he would that pretty girl again.

Girl, damnit. I mean girl.

At the minute after he had thought that, Hikaru, Waya, Tsutsui, Kaga, Akari, Matsuko and Ayame walked in.

This may have had something to do with Kaga eating lima beans, but we'll never know for sure.

"If the beans give you indigestion and gas, why did you eat them in the first place?" Hikaru was already shouting at the top of his lungs and he hadn't even begun to battle Akira.

Akari sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

This day was made even longer by Kaga, who took a trip to the hospital. But that was after the Touya Meijin entered.

"Hello, everyone," the Meijin said plainly. It wouldn't make much difference if he had said it after swallowing helium anyway.

"Hello father," Akira responded icily.

Maybe something went down at home? Ayame thought.

That wasn't it.

"I am here to tell you all that a special dinner has been arranged for Akira, in light of his current succession in beginning to become a pro. I have decided that all of his friends may attend. This will take place tonight at six p.m. sharp. Don't be late!" And then the Meijin left.

Weirdo, Matsuko thought.

Then Tsutsui left, with Matsuko, to the hospital to "take care of" Kaga.

The six people left decided to go and get ice cream. But Hikaru changed it to ramen at the last moment.

"I love ramen!" Ayame yelled, loud enough for passers-by to stop and stare at the overly-happy fifteen year old girl who was skipping on the spot.

Akira smiled, only a small smile mind you. So that is her attitude…

* * *

Ayame continued to smile. She did love ramen. And she couldn't wait to go to Akira's party. Akari would probably be dragged along by Hikaru, and she would be dragged along by Akari…

But still, something wouldn't be right if there weren't other people from the Go society who came. Ayame always had the feeling of a formal event as soon as Touya Meijin had said. Little did she know how right she was?

* * *

It was Akira who called Hikaru, who was entertaining Akari, Ayame and Waya at his house. The words of the strict dress:

"Kimonos"

Ayame was lucky she had brought hers. She bet Matsuko was praying he hadn't forgotten to pack his.

From the other end of the line you could here Akira's father say, "Akira, come and meet my long time friend. I battled against him a little while back. Akira, meet Mr. Kiriin."

"I have to go, see you guys at six," and with that Akira promptly hung up.

Ayame was stunned. Why was Mr. Kiriin in Tokyo?

She thought they had finally lost him.

Unless…

**A/n: The end of chappie two! I hope people are actually reading this…**

**So what is up now, I wonder. I guess that is a question for the next chappie:**

**Chapter Three: Akira's Great Party!**

**TTFN**

**Kawatta-chan!**


End file.
